


They were all her children

by EliasFinn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, idk - Freeform, just McGonagalls tought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasFinn/pseuds/EliasFinn
Summary: As always: english is not my native language and you will probably find a lot of grammar, spelling etc mistakes.If someone would like to help me correct it I would be grateful.Otherwise: I hope you like it anyway





	They were all her children

**Author's Note:**

> As always: english is not my native language and you will probably find a lot of grammar, spelling etc mistakes.  
> If someone would like to help me correct it I would be grateful.  
> Otherwise: I hope you like it anyway

There he lay.

>> NO!<<, she wanted to scream, but her voice broke, >> Oh Merlin, no, please, no.<<

With one hand on the rough wall, she tried to steady herself and looked down.

This was the last boy of four, the last Marauder, McGonagall had led through his youth.

Remus Lupin.

Brown locks had fallen into his scarred face and the green eyes wide open. She stumbled and kneeled beside him

Suddenly he looked young, without the pain, the fear and deep grief in his face. Now he looked like his seventeen self at his graduation, like she remembered him.

How proud she was. So proud she was of this gentle and intelligent boy who let her suffer and made her happy while his time in Hogwarts.

And now he laid in front of her, dead. It was so unfair it ripped her heart into small pieces.  
Hadn‘t he just, finally, after all these years of sorrow, self-loath and despair, found something liveable?  
How should she tell Tonks? How could she tell the young mother that her greatest love has died?

>> Minerva?<<, a small voice called her from behind and she saw how Flitwick conjured a sluggish, >> We should bring him to the others.<<

And she just nodded her head and in front of her inner eyes, she could see the petite boy, like he stepped with a shy smile in front of everyone and let her place the talking hat on his head.  
>> Gryffindor!<<

And he, with this knowingly smile he always wore, moved to his house to sit next to Lily Evans and the young Sirius Black.

McGonagall had stayed up as fast as her old body let her and followed the sluggish with the dead men.  
To all the others.

The Great Hall was suffused with whispering cries.

There they laid, every one of them. Lifeless, lifeless. To her right and left side they laid. In a row.  
Her lovely Parvati Patil, with her egregious love for divination, no more could she tell a tale out of cards and hands and teacups.

Colin, oh dear Colin. So brave fall into the fight, too brave. Her small little boy.

Fred Weasley, crowded by his family. It broke her heart all over again. He was her student as well and although he sometimes made her infuriate in the past, she had loved and cared for him.  
For all of them like they were her own. She had cared and feared for them not only in the last year but since the moment she took her first step into the school as a professor all this many, many years ago.

And then McGonagall saw her. A pointy face, just like her younger cousin Draco. The mouse brown hair trapped beautifully around her face.

>> NOOO!<<, she nearly screamed, her voice a broken cry.

Tonks laid with eyes closed on the floor, her round mouth shaped to a small delicate smile at the corners.  
With a swish of his wand, Flitwick laid Remus beside his wife and folded their hands like it belonged. They had wanted it like this, she was sure.

And McGonagall looked around, helpless and grief-struck.  
What should she tell the real parents? What would she have said to Tonks?  
What could she do?

 

Professor Longbottom held out the list and read one name after another. The stepped in front and put the hat on their heads.

>> Lupin, Edward Remus.<<

McGonagall's head shot up in the air and there he stood. His full locks change from blue to pink and honey brown continuously. He sat down on the wooden chair with the same shy smile like his father showed and the hat slipped nearly to his small shoulders.

>> HUFFLEPUFF.<<

When he sat down at the long table with the biggest, goofiest smile she had ever seen, a small flame of pride flickered in her chest.

What could she do? she asked herself for a long, long time. She did something for all of them, for all her children and for Teddy as he was called she brought a big photo album.

Pictures.

Of Remus together with James, Sirius and little Peter at the lake, reading a book.

Of Tonks together with Charlie Weasley and Hagrid and the herd of hippogryphs.

Of Remus when he smiled widely with the ZAG award for perfect scores in his too large hands.

Of Tonks laughing into the camera and waving her Auror-certificate heedless.

Remus with Lily and James at Christmas, a slightly drunken Sirius Black with an awful Santa Claus jumper in the back.

Tonks and Remus, Remus and Tonks. Alone, together, smiling, laughing, their faces over and over and over again.

And then, the last….with little Teddy, blissfully slumbering in the arms of his parents.

And she hoped...hoped it was wonderful enough.


End file.
